New Residents
by jaffa kree
Summary: The first chapter of what I think happens when Ruby and Dorothy get up to in Storybrooke. Set shortly after they arrive. They decide they need to help a friend with her happily ever after. Rated M for future chapters that involve...smut. See what happens. I don't even know what will. First fanfic for Once Upon a Time. Plan on polyamoury.


NEW RESIDENTS

"We have to do something." Red said desperately.

"I know how much she means to you, Wolfie." Dorothy calmly replied. "But Mulan made her choice. As her friends, we should stand by that decision."

Red glared at her True Love, sculpted eyebrows rising in a look that Dorothy had already learned was a challenge. But it was mixed with a look that declared that Red would do this without her.

"Without her,…" Red started. "I never would have gone to Oz. This means that we never would've met. And you would still be under the sleeping curse."

"A sleeping curse I was only under **because** we met." Dorothy said with a smile that said she was not blaming her love.

"A curse I broke with True Love's kiss." Red wasn't going to be put off by the cute smile. "And without Mulan, I would still be in the witch's thrall. She also helped the Munchkins and brought your sleeping self out of Zaleena's castle. You owe her as much as I do."

Dorothy's smile only broadened. She hadn't really been denying that she would help Mulan with her happily ever after. Her relationship with Red was still so new, she just had to push some of her buttons. Figure out more of what the wolf was like.

"Alright." She said. "How are we going to do this? I don't suppose it will be so easy as 'Hey Mulan, go admit to Aurora and Phillip how you feel about them'."

Ruby thought for a moment. Then she smiled a knowing glint in her eyes.

"I know just the person to help." The wolf said. "Follow me."

Together they left the bed and breakfast. They made their way through town towards the mayor's house. Red knocked and stepped back. Henry answered the door.

"Hey Ruby." The teen greeted. "Hang on. I'll get my mom."

"Actually, we need your help Henry." Red rushed before he could leave.

"Oh." He looked nervous and confused. "Sure, I guess. What's up?"

"It's for Mulan." Dorothy trailed off, not sure what she should reveal.

"You want to help her with Aurora and Phillip." Henry smiled.

He had read all about Mulan's problem. He was curious after all the interaction his family had with the Asian warrior.

"Yeah." Red admitted.

"It was her idea." Dorothy told him. "I think her wolf has claimed Mulan as part of her pack."

"I'm in." Henry excitedly said. "Maybe we could call it Operation Cupid."

"What is Operation Cupid?" Regina asked as she came to the door.

Dorothy moved forward slightly. This caused Red to grab her hand. She did not want Dorothy to do anything she would regret.

Regina noticed both actions. She felt offended by Dorothy thinking of her as the Evil Queen. But she was a little touched by Red's action. Not that she would admit it to either of them.

"Just something I am helping Ruby and Dorothy with." Henry told her. "I will tell you later."

"Okay." Regina said. "Just be careful. You know how this town is. It is only a matter of time before something goes to hell."

"I will, mom." Henry promised. "If anything does happen, I will come get you."

With that the trio started down the street.

As they walked, Dorothy noticed that Henry kept steeling glances at Red. Then he would look away again. They were half way to the diner before she decided to do something about it.

"Hey, Wolfie." She said, causing the other woman to turn to her. "Why don't Henry and I meet you at the diner? I wanna ask him a few things."

"Are you sure?" Red asked. "Regina is right. This town has some bad luck. Always some new evil or something swooping down."

"I'm sure." Dorothy couldn't help but smile at the concern in her girlfriends face. "We will catch up. I don't think it will take long."

"Alright, Kansas." Red replied, placing a small kiss on the other woman's lips. "Be all mysterious. I will find out what you're up to later."

She went on ahead. Once she was out of ear shot, Dorothy turned and looked at Henry.

"You like her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Promise not to laugh at me?" Henry asked, looking at his feet. "Or tell her?"

"Of course." The Kansas native promised.

"Before the first curse, Ruby was my first crush." Henry hadn't told anyone that before. "But now, I'm kind of with Violet. And you two are together. It's nothing, I swear."

"Its okay, Henry." Dorothy assured the boy. "Can't say as I blame you. She is beautiful."

They smiled at each other. An understanding between them had just been struck. For better or worse, a certain comradely had formed. One that came from having had feelings for the same person. No threat to each other.

Dorothy knew that Henry did not want Red. No more than just a friend. And Henry couldn't help but feel happy for the pair.

A bark broke the friendly silence. That was the first time Henry noticed the mutt that had been following them.

"Hello there, boy." Henry said, crouching down to pet the dog. "You must be Toto. You're a good boy aren't you?"

"You know about Toto?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah. I've seen the movie based on your time in Oz." Henry told her. "Or at least some of your time. Plus I am the Author."

"Author? You wrote the movie?" Dorothy found it odd one so young could have written about all the things that had happened to her.

"No." Henry said. "It's a long story. We should catch up to Ruby."

"Right." Dorothy replied, resuming their walk.

They entered Granny's to find Red and Granny arguing.

"We just met, Granny." The wolf girl shouted at her grandmother.

"I'm just saying that you woke her from a sleeping curse." Granny snapped. "And I would like to see you married before I die. I am not getting any younger here, girl."

"So I have to live by your timeline?" Red tried to take a calmer tone, knowing she was not entirely successful. "I love you. And I would love to marry Dorothy one day. But there is too much we don't know about each other to even consider getting married."

"So is that a marriage proposal?" Dorothy tried to intervene. "Or just a proposal promise?"

"Kansas." Red looked abashed. "You heard all that?"

"Just the end." Dorothy strode up to her love and pulled the woman into a kiss. "I have no problem getting married. But I am not in any sort of rush. We can take it slow. But to give Granny some peace of mind."

Dorothy climbed up onto the counter. Earning a small glare from Granny.

"People of Granny's diner." Dorothy called. "If I may have your attention." All eyes turned to her and she hesitated a moment. "Most of you know of me, from what I have heard. I am Dorothy Gale. Native of Kansas. And most recently from the land of Oz. I have fought the wicked witch known as Zaleena. And beat her after a fashion."

People clapped. Few here had heard of her supposed change of heart.

"Obviously you have heard the argument here today." She continued. "And now I stand here before you to declare my unconditional love for Red Riding Hood. Ruby Lucas. My Wolfie."

"I have a challenge for everyone here. And the entire town. And all realms. Anyone who has a problem with our love, step forward. I will fight anyone with words, crossbow, sword or fists."

Everyone in the diner rose cheering. Grumpy, Dopey, Doc and Bashful formed a semicircle around the couple, pick axes over their shoulders.

"Anyone who does would have to go through us." Grumpy growled. "We and our brothers stand with you, sister."

Red could not help the tears that came to her eyes. She felt pride swell for what her love had said. And affection for the dwarves taking up their cause. If it could be called that.

"Well, they'd have to go through me as well." Granny said from behind the counter. While I won't push, I do want more than that pledge. It will do for now. And know that my crossbow will work on you as well if you hurt my granddaughter. Now get the hell off my counter."

"Yes ma'am." Dorothy grinned as she climbed down.

The diner resumed its normal routine.

"Um…guys." Henry spoke up. "As happy as I am for you, we have someone else's happy ending to work on. Remember?"

"Yeah." Ruby replied while gazing lovingly at Dorothy. "Mulan does need our help."

"Why do I need your help?" A voice spoke up.

The trio turned to see Mulan standing near the door. None of them had even noticed she had come in.


End file.
